Harry Potter au bahut de sorcellerie
by Gim'Nain
Summary: Alors voici une version moderne de Harry Potter, avec des élève qui fume, qui écoute du rap et du rock et qui........font des conneries.
1. Le début

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lectrice : Ptitelfettte

Titre : Harry Potter au Bahut des Sorciers

Chapitre 1

Disclamer : l'univers de Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les feux de l'amour ou encore les T-shirt des fans d'Orlando Bloom, ce qui m'appartient c'est mon cerveau et toute les idées tordues qu'il y a dedans, oui c'est le mien, MON PRÉCIEUX !

Présentation de ma nouvelle bêta lectrice qui fera la bêta lecture de cette histoire (tout ce qu'elle écrit est en italique). C'est moi qui fait sa présentation : Alors voilà ma nouvelle bêta lectrice, que les fan de Mavrok se rassure il continuera toujours à corriger…touss…touss… mes autres textes. Donc ma nouvelle bêta lectrice se nomme Ptitelfette, c'est une amie de longue date et je l'adore trop et elle arrive à me supporter (c'est pas le cas de tout le monde lol), donc voilà si vous voulez dire des insanité sur cette histoire vous pouvez, vous pouvez même m'insulter, mais vous touchez pas à la bêta lectrice sinon je vous torturerai dans le prochain chapitre niak niak.

Note : c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter, j'ai mis du temps à me lancer pour essayer de trouver une idée un peu originale et j'espère l'avoir trouvée car y a tellement de fiction sur Potter. Enfin si cette fic ressemble trop à une autre, prévenez moi, je lis pas tout ce qui parait sur fanfiction lol.

* * *

Harry Potter était un jeune comme les autres, enfin presque, car tous les jeunes n'ont pas une horrible cicatrice au milieu du front et ne portent pas des grosses lunettes pour faire intello ringard. Mais bon c'était pas vraiment sa faute au pauvre petit Potter, il avait perdu ses parents il y a fort longtemps (comprenez quand il était encore qu'un mioche pleurnichard en couche culotte) dans un tragique accident de la route. Bon pas si tragique que ça, ils ont juste été écrasés par un deux roues (nommé vélomoteur qui roulait à au moins 35 Km/h.)

Donc notre pauvre petit lunetteux vivait chez son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia, les Dursley, en compagnie de son cousin Dudley un gros goret de presque 100 kilos pour à peine un mètre cinquante les bras levés et qui plus est complètement Yo, c'est vous dire son niveau intellectuel. Mais bon c'était tout le portait de son père, qui était l'oncle de Harry et le mari de sa tante qui était la sœur de sa mère qui est morte dans un tragique accident de la route, c'est bon vous suivez ? C'est vrai que c'est pas facile à comprendre mais bon il y a pire « Les feux de l'Amour » ou encore « Le Seigneur des Joins ».

Donc revenons à notre binoclard, qui va être, malgré moi, le héros de cette histoire. Voilà ce pauvre Harry élever par ces gens qui ne l'apprécient pas. Oui ils ne l'apprécient pas, je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit ? Oups oubli de ma part, donc ils l'aiment pas trop, il sert de Punching Ball à Dudley, est obligé de porter ses vieux habits, qui sont bien trop larges pour lui, déjà qu'ils sont larges pour Dudley, vu qu'il est Yo, je vous laisse imaginer le résultat sur Harry qui n'a que la peau sur les os.

Mais cette vie de m…de qu'il mène va bientôt changer, et ce le jour de son onzième anniversaire, à moins que ce soit dixième, de toute façon tout le monde s'en fout, c'est que Potter. Donc le jour de ses 11 ans Harry ne reçut pas de cadeau comme à l'habitude, personne ne lui souhaita bonne fête et il resta seul dans sa chambre qui en fait était un petit local en dessous de l'escalier. Mais bon je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre, au moins il avait déjà un toit, c'est pas donné à tout le monde… (Là l'auteur regarde le ciel et se dit qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir et qu'il va devoir éteindre l'ordinateur pour éviter les cours circuit).

Bon revenons à nos chouettes, car oui tout est histoire de chouettes. C'est en effet une chouette qui vint fracasser la vitre de la salle à manger le jour de l'anniversaire de Potter, elle avait un lettre pour ce dernier, qui ne pu pas lire car son gros oncle lui la pris, ainsi que la chouette qu'il cuisina aux petits oignons pour le souper. _(Alors là, c'est presque pire que la photo du petit lapin blanc hum…j' me comprends.) _Mais le lendemain une autre arriva et fracassa la vitre de la cuisine, elle se releva en sang pour tenter de donner une autre lettre à Harry, mais le destin fut le même que pour la dernière sauf qu'elle fut accompagner au souper par des carottes. Et se fut ainsi durant toute une semaine jusqu'à ce que Vernon fasse une indigestion et qu'il décide, pour avoir la paix, de se retirer en vacances sur une île perdue en pleine tempête avec une seule cabane et les chiottes sur l'îlot d'à côté.

Dudley était entrain de râler :

« Mais c'est reloud cette piaule, y a même pas la lumière électrique, y a que la lumière à bougie, c'est trop de la ni..e sa mère ! »

« Mais oui mon gros bonbon en sucre (ndmm gros ? Énorme plutôt), il a raison Vernon, pourquoi nous avoir emmener dans se trou à gueux. » dit Pétunia, quand soudain la porte vola en éclats.

Un imposant géant, plus large que Vernon se tenait dans l'encadrement qui céda lui aussi car il était trop petit, pauvre encadrement. Le géant qui avait une imposante barbe s'avança dans la pièce. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais il ne trouva rien, alors il se brossa les sourcils pour les relever et vit enfin les quatre habitants de la cabane complètement terrorisés qui le regardaient.

« Bien le bonjour, dit-il d'une petite voix douce et gentille qu'on n'aurait jamais pensé entendre sortir d'un tel monstre à croire qu'il avait mangé une fée, alors lequel d'entre vous est Harry Potter ? »

Harry qui ne manquait pas de courage fit un pas en arrière comme pour se cacher.

« Mais voyons n'ait pas peur Harry, dit le géant toujours avec sa petite voix, et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas Harry Potter car avec cette immonde cicatrice au milieu du front c'est dur de pas te remarquer. »

Là Harry se décida quand même à faire deux pas en avant, ben oui deux, un pour compenser celui en arrière et l'autre pour se mettre vraiment en avant comparé aux Dursley, même si le ventre de Vernon était encore plus en avant.

« Oui c'est bien moi Harry » dit le concerné d'une vraie voix de trouillard.

« Bien, moi c'est Hagrid, mais tout le monde m'appelle Grigrid. Si je suis venu c'est que je crois que tu n'as pas reçu la lettre que les chouettes devaient te remettre, d'ailleurs on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles des chouettes. Enfin bon tiens voilà une autre lettre. »

Il tendit une lettre à Harry qui l'a prit et la lu, elle disait cela.

« Très cher monsieur Potter, Harry de votre prénom et cicatrisé au front de votre signe particulier.

Moi le directeur Boblus Marleydore a le plaisir de vous écrire comme quoi vous êtes admis au bahut de sorcellerie de Fumelard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste du matos (bordel) dont vous aurez besoin pour les cours.

Je vous rappelle que la rentrée à lieu le 22 Août et que nous sommes déjà le 20 alors bonne chance pour arriver à l'heure.

Amicalement marrant et fumant le directeur de Fumelard. »

Harry n'y croyait pas ses yeux, un bahut de sorcellerie, il devait être entrain de rêver. Qui plus est lui qui y était admis alors qu'il était aussi doué en magie qu'un auteur incapable de trouvé une comparaison marrante.

« Bon maintenant que tu l'as lue on pourrait peut-être y aller, à moins que certaines personnes ne soient pas d'accord. » dit Hagrid en regardant les Dursley qui étaient bien trop terrifier pour dire un mot sauf Dudley qui lui était trop con pour être terrifier et pour savoir parler.

Alors Harry et Hagrid quittèrent cette cabane à deux balles, ils quittèrent aussi la tempête qui allait avec et se retrouvèrent vite fait à Londres, je ne vais pas vous décrire leur voyage car il n'est pas des plus passionnants.

Donc une fois à Londres Grigrid conduisit Potter dans un petit bar pourri remplit de gens plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Une fois dans ce bar ils allèrent dans une petite salle au fond et là………… (J'en vois déjà des qui imagine les pires cochonneries, c'est vrai qu'une petite arrière salle discrète avec une grand gaillard et un môme de 11 ans ça doit rappeler de bons souvenir à tout ceux qui ont fait du catet ?_je sais vrmt pas comment ça s'écrit même si j'ai dû le subir pendant 3 ans…dsl _)………. Il y avait un drôle de mur de brique avec d'étranges symboles en dessus.

« C'est écrit en elfique « Parlez ami et entrez » » dit Hagrid puis il marmonna un drôle de mot et le mur s'ouvrit pour laissez place à une rue marchande des plus étrange.(A noter qu'il est plus doué que Gandalf pour les mots de passe).

Cette rue marchande s'appelait en fait le Chemin de Toudroite, il y avait là des dizaines et des dizaines de boutiques de sorciers plus étranges et loufoques les unes que les autres. Harry regardait ça avec des yeux émerveillés, les même yeux que la plupart des hommes ont quand il découvre le frigo plein de nourriture et qu'ils remercient le Dieu Frigerateur de l'avoir remplit lui-même.(hein Didier ça te rappelle des souvenir lol).

Ils commencèrent par aller à un grand bâtiment, qui était en fait la BNS (Banque National Sorcière, vous croyez que c'était quoi ?). Elle était tenue par de vilains nains de jardin Suisses, c'est là que Harry apprit qu'il y avait un conte pour jeune avec pas mal d'or dessus, c'était ses parents qui lui l'avaient laissé.

« Comment ça mes parents étaient des sorciers ? » demanda-t-il à Grigrid avec la naïve connerie des jeunes de son âge.

« Ben oui tu croyais quoi ? Ils étaient même de grands sorciers, mais malheureusement ils ont été tués par un terrible mage noir. »

« Comment ? Qui était ce mage noir ? Avait-il un sabre laser rouge ? Moi qui croyais qu'ils étaient morts écrasés par un vélomoteur. »

« Alors ils ont été tué par un sort magique et pas par un vélomoteur, ce mage n'avait pas de sabre laser je crois et il se nommait Vol….t. »

« Comment ? »

« Volde…t »

« Mais parle plus fort je comprends rien ! »

« Voldemort ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui c'est. »

« Non je sais pas. »

Quand le géant avait prononcé le nom du terrible mage noir, tout le monde dans la BNS s'était tu, bon faut dire que c'était déjà silencieux avant car les nains de jardin Suisses ne parlent pas beaucoup, ils sont tenus par le secret bancaire et aussi par l'avarice naine.

Bon, ils retirèrent donc un peu d'or à la banque puis allèrent faire du lèche vitrine comme deux grandes folles.

Ils avaient déjà acheté tout le bordel qu'il fallait pour les cours à Fumelard quand Grigridonnet dit :

« Bon faut juste que j'aille acheter une bricole, toi vas donc t'acheter une baguette de sorcier à la boutique là-bas. »

Harry y alla comme un grand garçon de onze ans, mais lorsqu'il arriva à la caisse il demanda :

« Je viens pour acheter une baguette de sourcier. »

Le vendeur le regarda de travers, mais bon heureusement il en avait bel et bien en stock et des magiques en plus, il lui en vendit donc une.

Harry retrouva Hagrid dans la rue, celui-ci avait été lui acheter une chouette blanche comme cadeau en retard pour son anniversaire et Harry le remercia :

« Merci c'est trop cool, t'es vraiment trop choue je t'adore ma grande. Je vais la nommée Hedwige, même si ce nom n'a aucun sens. »

Puis Harry lui montra la baguette, là Hagrid fut surpris et dit :

« Mais bordel t'es plus con que ton père ou quoi, j'avais dit une baguette de sorcier pas de sourcier, en plus je suppose que t'as plus d'or dans ta bourse ? Bah tant pis tu jetteras des sorts avec cette baguette à deux mains, heureusement que t'es pas manchot. »

Et sur ce tous les deux partirent du Chemin de Toudroite main dans la main comme deux charmants petits, enfin grand et petit compagnon. Que c'est mignon.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin, bon ce premier chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est le début alors j'y vais molo, en plus je ne voudrais pas faire peur à ma nouvelle bêta lectrice avec un texte de huit pages.

Merci d'avance de me laisser une ch'tite reviews c'est sympa à vous.

Ha et voici un petit dico pour certains mots compliqués, enfin le mot que tout le monde ne connaît peut-être pas :

-Yo ou Yomo Sapiens : est une espèce qui malheureusement n'est pas en voie d'extinction, on les nomme aussi racaille ou Rapeur, ce sont des êtres idiots et qui ont l'insulte facile. Ils s'habillent le plus couramment avec des habits fluos et bien trop larges.

Et maintenant le mot de la fin que je laisse à ma bêta lectrice :

_Bon faut que je vous le dise tout de suite, c'est la première fois que je fais ça alors soyez indulgents please ! _

_Bon tout d'abord j' voudrais dire que je suis très fière d'avoir pu être la bêta lectrice de mon cher gim (adrien pour les moins intimes lol.)_

_J'adore l'humour qu'il met dans ses histoire mais celle-là c'est vraiment la meilleure de toutes celles que j'ai lues je trouve._

_J'espère que cette histoire fera bientôt un vrai roman !(mais oui j'le pense : )_

_Voilà alors j' dis bon courage à mon auteur préféré _

_Pis vive harry potter_


	2. Fumelard

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lectrice : Ptitelfette

Titre : Harry Potter au bahut des Sorciers

Chapitre 2

Disclamer : Harry et tout ce qui s'y rattache n'est pas à moi (heureusement), c'est à J.K.Rowling.

Note : Désolé pour le retard, mais avec la rentrée j'étais un peu occupé, mais le chapitre suivant viendra plus vite je vous le promet.

Note bis : Ma bêta lectrice a eu quelque souci de santé, alors elle n'a pas put corriger ce chapitre, donc il n'y aura pas de bêta lectage, vraiment désolé, c'est aussi un peu pour ça que ce chapitre a du retard, mais bon c'est pas sa faute, si vous voulez gueulez sur quelqu'un faîtes le sur moi je suis là pour ça.

* * *

C'était déjà le jour pour Harry d'aller à Fumelard. Hagrid lui avait donner un ticket de train pour Fumelard, et oui c'est mieux ainsi car un ticket de train pour Pampelune n'aurait pas été très utile quoique, enfin là n'est pas le sujet, Harry s'était retrouvé à la gare de Londres avec son ticket qui indiquait le quai 8,141748957263949797732875057383762679859083209374072982739485027398787492839798978, que pour des raisons pratique j'arrondirais à 8,14175 (je vous laisse néanmoins imaginer la longueur du ticket de train). Donc comme la plupart des touristes japonais, il alla harceler la pauvre vieille femme du guichet d'information.

« Bonjour Madame. » dit notre petit binoclard à lunette, oups c'est un pléonasme.

« Bonjour mon garçon, dit la pauvre vieille femme du guichet d'information, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon petit ? » Rappelons que Harry n'avait que onze ans, et que tous les adultes prennent les enfants de onze pours des mioches d'à peine six ans.

« Je voudrait savoir où se trouve le quai 8,14175… ? »

« Euh…désolé mon petit, mais il n'existe pas ce quai. »

« Mais pourtant j'ai un ticket qui me dit de me rendre sur ce quai. » Et comme un grand il lui montra le ticket.

« Euh…désolé mon petit mais ce ticket est un faux, retourne vers tes parents. »

Là le pauvre petit Harry, qui rappelons le, pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, était orphelin, se mit à chialer comme une madeleine et courut à travers toute la gare jusqu'à rentré accidentellement dans un énorme poteau entre le quai 8 et 9, et au lieu de sentir une violente douleur il se retrouva sur un autre quai remplis de sorcier en tout genre. Comme quoi être complètement aveugle a des avantages, bon pour les lunettes l'avantage est trouvé, pour ce qui est de sa cicatrice hyper moche, ça reste à faire, et ça va pas être facile je pense.

Donc le voilà arriver sur le quai 8,14175, où il pu voir une multitude de sorciers en robe de sorcier courte (la version sorcière de culotte courte). Il y avait aussi le célèbre Fumelard Express, le train le plus fumant de tout le monde sorcier et dont il se dégageait une drôle d'odeur qui n'était pas celle du charbon.

Il se décida à monter comme un grand dans le train, enfin il du réussir à y monter sa valise ce qui pour un gringalet comme lui n'était pas une chose aisée, il lui fallut juste une vingtaine de minutes et un sacré mal de dos pour y arriver.

Une fois dans le train le plus dur restait encore à faire (ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez que monter sa valise est une chose dur…et gare (jeu de mot) aux esprits mal tournés… ne me dîtes pas que y a que moi qui ai vu la chose horrible d'avant… non mais vous êtes aveugle « monter sa valise » « dur »…arem bon reprenons) donc le plus dur restait à faire, et oui trouver un compartiment libre.

Il faut dire que y en avait du monde et la plupart n'étaient pas en première, donc après s'être fait bisouter au moins deux fois par des septièmes et une fois par des sixièmes, notre petit binoclard trouva un compartiment vide.

Il pensa enfin avoir la paix, lorsqu'une petite brune (ouais petite, elle est aussi en première) mal coiffée (quoi vous la trouvez pas mal coiffée, m'en fous JE SUIS L'AUTEUR NIARK BILBON SAQUET… oups là je confond avec un mage qui aime faire la grosse voix).

« C'est libre ? » demanda la nouvelle arrivante, elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour balancer son énorme valise (ouais ils ont tous de grosse valise, surtout les miss qui on trois tonnes de maquillage en plus, quoique celle là doit faire exception, non je vous jure je suis pas macho) sur la banquette.

« Bonjour je suis Hermione Granger et toi ? » Elle avait une telle motive et tel tonus que cela surpris notre petit binoclard (quoi encore !...vous voulez que je l'appelle Harry ?...bon ok…mais maintenant laissez moi narrez) donc notre petit Harry, fut tout décontenancé qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à répondre tout de suite car la porte venait de se rouvrir pour laisser entrer un poil de carotte (comprenez un rouquin, et pas un poil de carotte au sens propre, car je crois pas que les carottes aient des poils).

« C'est surbooké en première, et en seconde aussi, donc je me tape l'incruste ici. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. » dit le rouquinnet.

« Non, répondit la dénommée Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi c'est Ron Weasley, enchanté. Et toi c'est comment ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, qui n'était pas habituer à répondre, fallait dire que chez les Dursley il avait pas le droit de parler et à peine le droit d'exister. Mais il n'eut pas à répondre, car Ron dans son incroyable perspicacité (je sais on ne connaît pas encore bien les personnages, mais bon tous les fans savent que Ron n'est pas une lumière) reconnu la cicatrice, limite défiguration, d'Harry.

« Mais t'es Harry Potter, dit Ron, t'es hyper connu, t'es limite une star chez les sorciers. »

« T'es Harry Potter ? » demanda Hermione qui n'était pas au courant de tout.

Harry fut hyper mal alaise, même si ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de quelques minutes plutôt.

« Ben…, commença pitoyablement Harry, oui c'est moi Harry Potter. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis hyper connu. »

« Ben c'est grâce à toi que le terrible mage noir tu-sais-qui-celui-d'on-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom-car-il-fait-peur-aux-petits-et-aux-grands-même-à-l'auteur-et-aux-lecteurs a été vaincu. » dit Hermione.

« Comment ! » demanda Harry qui n'en savait rien car Hagrid avait oublié de lui en parler (en fait c'est moi l'auteur qui ait oublié, mais bon ne dîtes rien).

Et là le rouquin et la brune se mirent à lui expliquer tout de A à Z, en commençant par expliquer que Voldemort était un vilain pas beau, qu'il avait voulu tuer Harry mais que le sort s'était retourner contre lui et que c'est pour ça que Harry était défigurer à vie.

La suite du voyage fut tranquille, ils firent un peu mieux connaissance et il ne se passa pas grand-chose d'autre.

Une fois arriver à destination, toutes les premières, c'est-à-dire les mômes de moins d'un mètre vingt les bras levés, durent aller vers Grigrid qui devait les conduire à Fumelard. Lorsqu'il les appela tous furent choqué par sa petite voix de fée sur aigue, tous sauf Potter qui l'avait déjà entendue et qui la trouvait même choue (la voix pas Hagrid).

Ils embarquèrent alors dans des barques (embarquer dans des barques, c'est limite le pléonasme là) et allèrent au château qu'était le bahut de Fumelard (la classe).

Ils arrivèrent tous sains et saufs à destination, aucun n'ayant été mangé par une des terribles créatures du lac, créatures allant du simple requin à dents de scie, au terrifiant poisson rouge à dents limés avec la vache folle.

On les mena alors devant une grande porte, où ils durent attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. Pendant cette attente une belle blonde s'approcha de Harry…

« Je suis un blond et pas une. » dit la blonde en question.

« Oups désolé, réflexe conditionné à cause de Legolas. » répondis je.

« Y a intérêt à ce que tu ne te trompes plus, sinon je le dirais à mon père et il a du pouvoir mon popa et il te bottera le cul na ! »

Je fus réellement terrorisé par les menaces de cette blondasse.

« Salut Potter, dit LE blondinet, je suis Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, petit fils de Hubert Malfoy, arrière petit fils de… blablabla….zzzzzz…. de Robertus Abus Deterus Malfoy de Erebus. Mons sang est pure depuis plusieurs vingtaines de générations. Sache que je ne choisi mes amis que par mis le gratins des sorciers, mais vu ta célébrité, je pense que tu peux avoir le droit d'être mon ami. »

« Hein…quoi c'est à moi, dit Harry qui venait de se réveiller, désolé ma poule, mais le poisson chat ne fait pas ami ami avec le canari. »

« Heu, dit l'auteur, Harry t'es sur que c'est la bonne phrase ? »

« Ouais je crois…enfin… »

« Pas grave oublions, tu peux reprendre Malfoy »

« Comment ! Tu ne veux pas de ma très coûteuse amitié ? Ringard va ! » et Malfoy reparti.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une professeur vain les chercher, elle les amena devant toute la salle, qui était en faîtes le réfectoire avec quatre grandes tablées pleines d'élève, chacune à la couleur d'une des maisons du bahut. La professeur en question, posa aussi un tabouret avec un anneau dessus.

« Tousse touss… 1 2 1 2…test voix…ça joue, commença à parler l'anneau, alors je suis l'Axneau magique, pour les débutant qui me connaisse pas, avant de vous placer dans vos maisons respectives je vais commencer par mon traditionnel discours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car ça fait un an que je le prépare et que j'ai que ça à faire. Bon allons y :

Bienvenu aux nouveaux,

Rebonjour aux vieillots.

Moi l'Axneau magique,

Vais décider de votre orientation scolaire,

Et ouais je fais aussi orientatrice scolaire pendant mes heures libres,

C'est de moi que dépendent vos destins,

Il est entre mes mains,

Alors avant de m'enfiler,

Laver vous les mains ou je vais me fâcher,

Et votre vie sera à jamais pourrie,

Haha hahahaha haha haha ah ha ha.

Donc voilà c'est fini, professeur commencer l'appel je vous prie, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, faut que j'aille préparer mon texte pour l'année prochaine. »

Et là la professeur commença l'appel par ordre alphabétique. Le premier fut donc appelé et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et enfila l'Axneau et paf il disparu et là la professeur, qui était la professeur Mcgonagall gueula.

« Arrêtez votre cirque et faîtes réapparaître cet élève »

« Bon d'accord, si on peut même plus se marrer » dit l'Axneau.

Et l'élève réapparu puis il fut envoyé par l'Axneau dans une des maisons. Les élèves défilèrent, certains disparaissant avant de réapparaître après que Mcgonagall ait encore pesté contre l'Axneau. Puis se fut enfin le tour de Harry. Il s'avança vers la chaise et enfila l'Axneau, vu que le professeur ne cria pas il ne devait donc pas avoir disparu, mais il entendit une voix dans sa tête, c'était celle de l'Axneau.

« Choisi un chiffre »

« Hein ? Comment ? » demanda Harry en pensée.

« Ben choisit un chiffre »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Bordel, choisit un chiffre et fais pas chier, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »

« Bon ben 134527 »

« Rhaa… t'es con ou quoi, m'emmerde pas avec tes chiffres trop lons. Alors choisit un chiffre entre 1 et 4 disons. »

« Ben 3 »

Et là on entendit dans toute la salle la voix de l'Axneau qui cria « Griffondor », en effet Harry fut envoyé à Griffondor, la même maison que Ron et Hermione.

Après cette loterie…euh répartition je veux dire, le directeur se leva pour un petit discours.

« Bienvenue au première année et re-bonjour aux autres. Je suis Boblus Marleydore et je serais votre directeur. Comme chaque année je vous demanderais « d'essayer » de respecter le règlement ne serait-ce que pour notre concierge Rusard puisse garder le peu de cheveux blanc qu'il lui reste. Sinon je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, alors bonne bouffe. »

Et sur ce les tables se garnir de nourriture en tous genres, frites, hamburger, big-mac, nuggets, donuts et même de la salade pour les fragiles d'estomac.  
Après cela les élèves gagnèrent leur dortoir en attendant leur premier jour de cours.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois.

Voilà les RAR :

Le Saut de l'Ange : tiens donc une personne cultivée qui a lu la trilogie, c'est bien. Sinon merci pour ta review, et puis la cicatrice c'est vrai qu'elle est immonde je trouve et je suis content que mon humour te plaise.

Melinda Poteauxroses : Tout d'abord merci, j'espère que mon humour est toujours de la chantilly, d'habitude je fais plus dans le lourd, mais je vais essayer de continuer dans le léger pour cette fic.

miss Felton/Malfoy : Ben merci, en espérant que cette suite t'as aussi plu.

Fanette31 : J'aime tes passages préférés, c'est vrai que je suis doué (modeste lool), sinon merci pour ta review c'est cool.

Mavrok Oeildragon : Tu fous quoi là, pas de travelo dans mes reviewer, sort d'ici ! Non je déconne merci de reviewer cette fic.

Sasu : Super ? Cool ? Génial ? je sais pas c'est pas à moi de trouver les mots pour mes reviewer lool. En tout cas merci pour la review.

Lisou 14 : Réponse à ta question…maintenant. Merci de la review.

Gaeriel Palpatine : Merci de compatir à mon incompétence. Sinon j'espère que t'aimera ce chapitre.

Voilà, c'est tout pour les RAR, merci de laisser une petite review en partant.

Et voici le mot de la fin par Moi : Bon encore désolé pour le retard, mais bon c'est la vie, aussi désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Sinon ben je vais tout faire pour que le prochain chapitre arrive vite, je vous le jure.


	3. Première journée de cours

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lectrice : Ptitelfette

Titre : Harry Potter au bahut de Sorcellerie

Chapitre 3

Disclamer : Tout ce qui est en rapport avec Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas le créateur de ce petit binoclard boutonneux, c'est clair !

Note : Désolé pour le « léger » retard (c'est vrai quoi 10 mois c'est pas trop long… arem). Donc me revoilà enfin pour le chapitre trois de Harry Potter au bahut de Sorcellerie. Je vous promet de faire venir les prochains chapitres plus rapidement (plus vite que 10 mois ça va pas être dur).

(Le bouton qui fait les longues lignes droites de séparation bug et ne veut pas me faire des lignes, alors je vous laisse imaginer qu'il y en a une à la place de ce texte.)

_Première Journée de Cours_

Harry avait donc été envoyé à Griffondor, il serait donc bien de vous donner une petite description des différentes maisons de Fumelard (encore un oubli de ma part)

Gryffondor : La maison qui se veut la plus prestigieuse de Fumelard, elle ne contient en fait que des glandus et des planqués aimant faire la fête et se vanter d'être les meilleurs. Ils se prétendent courageux et forts, mais sont pour la plupart faibles et couards, ils aiment se faire passer pour des héros. Elle a été fondée par Godric Gryffondor un magicien plutôt marrant et dont le courage est légendaire (même si en fait il était souvent dû à une forte dose d'alcool dans le sang). Ils sont souvent décontractés, écoutent de la musique sympa (rock, ska, etc.) et détestent les Serpentards. Sinon leur salle commune est située dans une tour, deux escaliers mènent respectivement aux dortoirs des filles et à ceux des garçons. Les garçons ne peuvent pas avoir accès à ceux des filles, par contre l'inverse est possible ce qui est un grave acte discriminatoire et plein de préjugés comme quoi les garçons seraient plus pervers que les filles. _(Lalala hum là je parle au nom de toutes les filles...Trouvez-moi une majorité de garçons moins pervers que les filles et là je me mets à croire en Dieu...mdr) _.Enfin bref, Gryffondor à pour devise « Classe, prestige et fiesta ».

Serdaigle : Fondée par Rowena Serdaigle, puissante magicienne aimant les études et le silence des bibliothèques, c'est une maison qui ne contient essentiellement que des élèves studieux et appliqués (en gros chiants). Ils sont toujours très propres, bien habillés et écoutent du classique. Enfin bref, Serdaigle à pour devise « Intelligence, droiture et ennui ».

Poufsouffle : Fondée par Helga Poufsouffle, puissante magicienne dans le domaine des plantes et plus particulièrement des herbes. Ils en reste que c'est une maison très douée en herbologie et qui a une réputation de bon fournisseur en herbes diverses et variées (cannabis, etc...). Fumelard tire une bonne partie de sa réputation grâce aux serres de culture entretenues par les élèves de Poufsouffle. Ils sont amateurs de musique calme et sereine (reagga). Il est a noté que Boblus Marleydore, l'actuel directeur, vient de cette maison. Leur devise est « Il est toujours possible de planer et ce sans balais magique. ».

Serpentard : Fondée par Salazar Serpentard, un magicien très bourge et au sang pur (par sang pur j'entends sang de générations 100 sorcières sur plusieures lignées.) Les élèves de cette maison sont pour la plupart des sang-purs sur 10 générations, et provenant souvent de famille riche et bourgeoise. Les Serpentard aiment faire souffrir les autres (surtout les moins purs qu'eux), ils aiment montrés qu'ils sont riches et écoutes de la musique branchée (rap, hip-hop et autres merdes)et ont soit un style Yo soit un style bourge. Leur devise est « Toujours plus purs, toujours plus riches ».

Donc Harry c'était retrouvé parmi les Gryffondors, c'est-à-dire parmi plein de gens très sociable et très marrants, tout l'inverse de lui.

Déjà le premier soir les filles vinrent dans leur dortoir pour faire causette et surtout admirer le grand et célèbre Harry Potter, ce qui n'eu pour d'autre effet que de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Durant toute la soirée les filles et les garçons firent connaissance (c'était tous des premières je le rappelle, donc des gens qui ne connaissaient encore rien à Fumelard). Donc durant cette soirée ça causa de sa petite vie insignifiante, de la cicatrice à Potter et du roman photo de la Gazette des Sorciers où tous voulaient savoir qui de Monica ou de Richard avec couché avec l'elfe de maison nommée Rida. Enfin bref plein de choses captivantes.

Et c'est tout naturellement que Potter, Ron et Hermione débarquèrent au petit déjeuner avec une tête dans le cul d'anthologie. Tête dans le cul que tout le monde remarqua, normal étant donnée que Ron avait oublié d'enlever son bas de pyjama, qu'Harry avait réussi à mettre son pull et son pantalon à l'envers et enfin qu'Hermione n'était pas du tout coiffée, ce qui en fait pour cette dernière était sa coupe de cheveux normal, sauf que pour l'instant personne ne s'en doutait encore.

C'est à ce petit déjeuner qu'ils reçurent tous leurs horaires de cours pour l'année. Ils commençaient la matinée avec deux périodes de potions.

« Oh non, ce cours est donné par Rogue, se mit à gindre Ron, et en plus on est avec les Serpentards. »

« Pourquoi est-ce si horrible ? » demanda Harry qui était déjà devenu un peu moins timide et avait appris à parler, car rappelons le chez sa famille adoptive si il osait parler il se prenait une punition de trois jour de jeûne.

« Ben d'après mes frères Rogue est vraiment ennuyant et détestable. C'est le chef de la maison de Serpentard qui je te le rappelle sont nos pires ennemis. » répondit Ron, car il est juste à noter qu'il a quatre grands frères qui sont passés par Fumelard, dont trois y sont toujours. Il est aussi à noter qu'ils sont tous roux et qu'ils sont tous passés par Gryffondor (une famille très originale…).

« Mais le cours de potion à l'air d'être une branche vraiment géniale et passionnante. » rajouta Hermione que les deux garçons regardèrent bizarrement, comme si ils se demandaient qu'est-ce qu'une accro au cours comme elle faisait à Gryffondor au lieu de Serdaigle. Enfin bref ils finirent de déjeuner puis allèrent au cours.

La salle où se donnait le cours de potion était située dans les sous-sols, à proximité des cachots de tortures et des réserves de rhum de Marleydore. Les élèves attendaient là leur professeur, ils étaient bien séparés en deux groupes distincts, le premier composé de Gryffondors le second de Serpentards. Malfoy, le blondinet, avait été envoyé à Serpentard ainsi que ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle qui tenaient plus de gorilles à cervelles de poissons rouges que de vrais sorciers intelligents.

Drago se dirigea vers Potter et lui dit :

« Alors Potter, tu t'es fais des amis parmi les résidus de la basse couche sociale ? »

« Ben non, aux dernières nouvelles je traîne pas avec toi. »

Là tous les Gryffondor se mirent à rire, Harry lui était surpris d'avoir eu du répondant, Malfoy lui était rouge de colère et quand même vraiment très vexé. Goyle et Crabbe s'était rapproché pour encadrer leur ami de leur soutien très massif. Une fois rassuré par la présence de ses deux gorilles le blondinet répondit :

« Tu va voir je vais te Biiip ta race, sale bâtard ! »

Hé là il se produisit une chose magnifique, il se jeta droit sur Harry mais il fut arrêter en l'air comme par magie (tiens donc une histoire de sorcier avec de la magie) et il s'éleva une voix dans le couloir :

« Pas de ça ici ! M. Malfoy ! »

C'était le professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver et qui d'un coup de baguette avait empêché Malfoy de se jeter sur Harry. Ce qui fit croire à Potter que Rogue ne devait par être si méchant, mais il allait vite changer d'avis.

« Tous en classe, et M. Potter ne déranger plus Malfoy, c'est clair ? »

Et ça y était Harry venait déjà de changer d'avis sur son compte.

Les élèves entrèrent donc dans la salle de potions sous les yeux malveillants de Rogue. Rogue était de taille banale. Ces cheveux étaient noirs, ni un noir de jais très profond, ni un noir très beau, en fait un noir plutôt classique voir moche, mais ces cheveux avait quand même une particularité importante, ils étaient gras, mais gras à un point que nul ne peux imaginer, plus gras que les plats cuisiners aux saindoux de Maïté. Ses yeux eux aussi avait une couleur si banal qu'il ne vallait même pas la peine de si attarder. Son teint de peau aussi était banal. A part ça il dégageait de sa personne une impression de perfidie malsaine. Donc à part ces cheveux et sa perfidie, Rogue pouvait se définir comme un être des plus banals qui soient.

La salle de cours de potions était en fait un cachot aménagé. C'était donc une salle tout a fait charmante, les lustres accrochés aux anciens crochets où l'on pendait les prisonniers, les chaudrons pendus sur les chaînes où l'on attachait les prisonniers et la plus part des tables, dont celle de Rogue, n'étaient d'autre que d'anciens chevalets de torture et autres roues à supplices où l'on faisait agoniser les prisonniers. Et le tout à présent servait à donner un cours de potions, par un professeur banal, qui était, pour les élèves, digne des pires tortures qui soient.

Une fois tous les élèves assis dans la salle, Rogue se mit à son pupitre et commença son cours :

« Je me nomme Severus Rogue et serai votre professeur de potions durant cette année et sans doute la suivante et encore la suivante et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… votre mort bien sur. »

Il marqua un silence, appréciant la mine déconfite de ses élèves, puis reprit :

« Vous allez étudier l'art des potions, c'est un art puissant. Une bonne potion peut aussi bien vous sauvez que tuez votre pire ennemi ou juste quelques élèves indésirables. »

Il marqua encore un silence, admirant le teint pâle de la plupart des élèves, il semblait aimer leur faire peur. Il continua ainsi un long moment, décrivant le programme de l'année et plusieurs potions de torture, de mort, de souffrance et d'autres et divers maux aussi variés qu'insupportables, marquant bien à chaque fois le fait que c'était pour les faire boire à ses élèves.

Après sa longue et sadique présentation, Rogue fit enfin débuter le cours en leur demandant d'ouvrir leur livre de potion à la page 45 et de faire la potion de pustules bleus à pois roses. La plus part des élèves la ratèrent lamentablement en obtenant des pustules violettes à pois rouges, ce qui ne plus réellement pas à Rogue, ils eurent donc tous un devoir de vingt pages à rédiger pour le prochain cours, sauf Neville Londubat, un Gryffondor des plus maladroit, qui en eut trente après avoir presque réussi deux fois à intoxiquer toute la classe avec un gaz mortel dû à une maladresse dans sa potion.

Leur deuxième cours de la matinée fut celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Un cours donné par le professeur Quirrell, un professeur assez fébrile et peureux. Il passe son temps à bégayer, ce qui rend ses phrases plus longues et donc le contenu de ses cours plus courts. Il porte un hideux turban vert, mauve et jaune sur la tête, duquel émane une forte odeur de formol.

Son cours se composa juste de sa propre présentation (15 minutes pour dire son nom), des principaux sujets qu'ils allaient traiter cette année (30 minutes pour citer les 4 premiers de la listes) et de la sonnerie.

Ce fut avec un énorme soulagement que Ron, Hermione et notre cher héros binoclard allèrent prendre leur repas de midi.

Leur repas fut composé de cassoulet, de saucisse de bœuf, d'une salade verte avec deux trois asticots encore vivants, le tout accompagné par un jus de tomate en guise de boisson.

(Ndmm : qu'est ce qui faut pas raconté pour faire du remplissage. Nan mais je vous jure parler du repas… c'est lamentable.)

Après un tel repas les cours de l'après midi furent des plus gazeux. Ils commencèrent par un cours de métamorphose avec les Serpentards. Ils étaient encore en train d'attendre devant la classe (à croire qu'aucun prof ne peut arriver à l'heure) en deux groupes bien distincts, quand Malfoy décida, dans sa grande débilité malsaine, de venir faire chier Potter.

« Alors Potter toujours pas lassé des bâtards qui te servent d'amis ? »

« Non Malfoy, mais si j'ai besoin d'un chien je t'appellerais. » répondit ce dernier, suivit des rires de tous les Gryffondor et de un ou deux Serpentards dont les deux neurones avaient réussis à rentrer en contact.

Malfoy vira rouge de honte et de colère envers le petit binoclard, qui ne du son salut qu'à l'arrivée miraculeuse de McGonagall qui était la professeur de métamorphose et aussi la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.

Elle les fit donc rentré en classe. McGonagall était une femme assez âgée, disons pour ne pas révéler son âge que celui-ci devait se situer entre celui de Marleydore et celui de Rogue. Ces cheveux étaient secs et très grisonnant, dans l'ensemble sa tête ressemblait un peu au croisement entre une chouette malade et un chat mourrant. Sa silhouette, elle, était assez proche du jeune chêne après un ouragan. Dans l'ensemble elle semblait totalement foutue et tordue, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de donner des punitions à tout va.

Ils passèrent l'ensemble du cours à tenter de métamorphoser un crayon en gomme, la plus part n'y arrivèrent pas sauf Hermione, les autres obtinrent des résultats diverses et variés, allant du simple ramollissement du crayon à son explosion totale, en passant bien sur par un résultat de crayon garou. Sinon Harry eu beaucoup de mal durant ce cours, car pour métamorphoser un objet il faut une baguette, et sa baguette à deux mains n'étaient réellement pas pratique, pour ne pas dire totalement handicapante, si toutefois il est possible de plus handicapé Harry qu'il ne l'est déjà lui-même.

Bref il furent tous heureux d'avoir enfin finit leur première journée de cours. Ils profitèrent alors de leur temps libre pour se balader un peu dans le bâtiment qu'était le bahut de Fumelard.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il découvrir sans le vouloir une énorme porte noire avec d'immondes glyphes de protection dessus et un panneau avec écrit dessus : (ben ouais les panneaux c'est fait pour écrire dessus)

« Passage interdit et fermé. Attention fougères garous à trois têtes schizophrènes derrière. »

« Hein mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Ron dont le cerveau avait déjà de la peine à suivre le scénario.

« Ben ça veut dire que derrière cette porte il y a une dangereuse plante verte à trois tête. » répondit Hermione sur le ton d'un commentateur de documentaire animalier.

« Non ça j'ai compris, ce que je comprend pas c'est le mot « passage ». »

Là Harry et Hermione allèrent se jeter dans les escaliers et l'auteur commença à faire un nœud de pendu sur une corde.

Bon ils finirent quand même part quitter l'étage après avoir essayer d'ouvrir la porte et de s'être pris chacun trois décharges électriques et deux sorts de « flammèche du dessous des ongles », sort très douloureux, mais sans résultat.

Ils allèrent donc souper. Au menu il y avait du cassoulet, de la saucisse de bœuf, une salade verte avec deux trois asticots encore vivants, le tout accompagné par un jus de tomate en guise de boisson.

« Mais c'est la même chose qu'à midi ! » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Ben ouais, il font souvent les restes de midi le soir. C'est pour pas gaspiller d'après Marleydore, mais je suis d'avis que c'est parce qu'ils sont un peu fauchés. » répondit Ron.

Et donc ils soupèrent en se faisant déjà à l'idée qu'il leur faudrait sans doute chaque soir manger le même repas que le midi.

Plus tard ils montèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'assirent devant le feu. Hermione prit la parole :

« D'après vous il y avait quoi derrière cette porte ? »

« Ben une fougère garou » répondit Ron, qui devait pas avoir compris la subtilité de la question.

« Nan, mais à part la fougère garou je dis, parce que je pense pas que Marleydore laisse une fougère garou comme ça à Fumelard juste pour le plaisir. Je pense qu'elle doit garder quelque chose. »

« Sans doute, en tout cas j'ai pas envie d'aller vérifier, déjà que la porte est infranchissable, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que doit être cette fougère garou. » dit Harry.

« Pour la porte on devrait chercher un sort pour l'ouvrir. Et pis pour la fougère on improvisera. » dit Hermimi.

« Tu iras toute seule alors, dit Ron, j'ai pas envie de me faire écorcher pas cette fougère. J'ai entendu parler de légende sur leur compte, on dit qu'elles sont très dangereuses, qu'elles peuvent te causer pendant des heures d'auteurs moldus, surtout celles qui sont schizophrènes. »

Harry approuva de la tête, même si il ne connaissait pas cette légende. Car il faut rappeler, qu'il n'a connu que le monde des moldus depuis sa tendre et cicatrisée enfance, et que donc niveau sorcier c'est le plus inculte des héros de fic que l'on peut trouver. Ce qui me fait penser que toute cette histoire est franchement lamentable.

Bon après avoir philosopher sur tout et sur rien pendant près de deux heures, ils finirent enfin par aller se coucher.

Fin du chapitre.

(Le bouton qui fait les longues lignes droites de séparation bug et ne veut pas me faire des lignes, alors je vous laisse imaginer qu'il y en a une à la place de ce texte.)

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je sais c'est un peu court, mais bon c'était pour me remettre dans le bain.

Sinon voici deux trois commentaires pour mes reviewers (non ce ne sont pas des RAR voyons…)

A tous : Encore désolé pour le lamentable retard… je sais je suis honteux… mais bon…

Fanette 31 : Heureux de voir que mes oublis te font marrer, heureux aussi que le chapitre t'ai plus. Merci pour ta review.

Sinwen : Euh… tu voulais la suite rapidement ? Bon ben désolé. Sinon heureux que ça te plaise et promis je ne parlerais plus de big mac.

Mavrok : Fais gaffe toi, si tu me fais remarquer mes erreurs encore une fois je te vire, c'est clair ? Sinon c'est sympa de venir lire ce que tu ne corriges pas.

MeLy-cHaN86 : Ben un seul mot aussi : Merci.

Et voici une petite place pour le mot de la fin par ma bêta lectrice Ptitelfette :

_Tout d abord, un grand bravo a notre romancier débutant qui sait tjs faire des histoires une épopée comique qu'on ne peut plus s'arrêter de lire...enfin kan j dis épopée, c est pluto lui ki la fai apparaitre pask harry potter tout seul... et ensuite j adore faire sa beta lectrice paske j ai toujours bocou de boulot mdr!_


	4. Bizutage

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lectrice officielle: Ptitelfette

Bêta lecteur pour ce chapitre : Mavrok Oeildragon

Titre : Harry Potter au bahut de Sorcellerie

Chapitre 4

Disclamer : Tout ce qui est en rapport avec Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas le créateur de ce petit binoclard boutonneux, c'est clair !

Note : Bon vous voyez, ça va déjà un peu plus vite…

* * *

Harry, notre binoclard cicatrisé de service, se trouvait dans une pièce toute noire, l'obscurité était aussi dense que les tâches de rousseur de Ron. Soudain la lumière s'alluma, le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à Potter était aussi horrible que quatre heures de travaux avec Rogue, d'ailleurs la salle ressemblait étrangement au cachot du cours de potion. Tout autour de Harry volaient une centaine de serpents en tutus roses à poids verts. Un peu plus loin il y avait une table avec Ron dessus, Ron qui au passage faisait quinze centimètres et dansait avec ce qui ressemblait à un gremlins bleu fluo. Derrière cette table Rogue se tenait debout, riant d'un rire diaboliquement banal et affublé d'une robe de bonne sœur. Et comble de l'horreur, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui voulait l'embrasser, ce fut à ce moment précis que Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer l'arrière goût de Formol qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il réussit à se rendormir après être aller se brosser les dents vingt fois.

C'est donc assez fatigué qu'il entama, le lendemain, sa journée de cours. D'abord il alla déjeuner avec Ron et ils croisèrent Hermione qui allait en direction de la bibliothèque pour étudier encore et toujours. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à leur dire au passage fut :

« Whaou ! Harry tu as les dents blanches ! »

Et Ron répondit, même si elle était déjà loin :

« Merci Hermione, moi ça va bien. Et toi t'as bien dormi ? »

Ce qui fit rire Harry comme un arriéré cicatrisé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner une drôle d'atmosphère les accueilli. C'était un peu comme si tout le monde les regardait et complotait dans leur dos. Ron passa devant Fred et George, ses deux grands frères, et il les vit chuchoter et ricaner. Ron comprit alors :

« Ho mon dieu, c'est horrible !!! »

« Quoi ?! demanda Harry très interloqué, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est aujourd'hui la journée des bizutages de premières années. »

« La quoi ?! demanda Harry qui était un peu bouché. »

« La première semaine de chaque année scolaire, il y a une journée où tous les première année se font bizuter. Le pire c'est que les profs ne disent rien. Fred et George m'ont raconté qu'il y a déjà eu des morts durant ces journées… je crois qu'ils blaguaient… enfin j'espère… »

Ron était devenu livide, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir la couleur rousse de ses cheveux et ses taches de rousseurs. Harry lui essayait de relativiser, il avait déjà servit pendant onze ans de punching ball à Dudley et ses amis, ce ne pouvait pas être une petite journée de bizutage qui allait le traumatiser quand même. _Il en avait d'ailleurs vu d'autres. En effet, quand on a appris à faire de l'apnée forcée dans les chiottes et qu'on a été bâillonné deux jours avec un caleçon à Dudley, plus rien ne peut faire peur. Et pourtant..._

« Euh… Ron, ça se passera quand ? Ce matin ? Après les cours ? Toute la journée ? »

« Euh… je sais pas trop, mais je pense pas qu'ils oseront déranger les cours… donc je dirais après. »

Ils finirent donc de déjeuner sous les regards amusés des élèves d'années supérieures à la leur. Puis, tout le monde alla au cours normalement, tout le monde excepté bien sûr les premières années, qui à chaque détour de couloir s'attendaient à tomber dans un piège. Il fallait donc à chaque fois désigner quelqu'un pour servir d'éclaireur. Cela prenait un certain temps pour être totalement sûr qu'aucun danger ne les guettait, si bien qu'aucun élève de première année n'arriva à l'heure au cours ce jour-là, pas même Hermione.

Même une fois en cours, la plupart des élèves étaient toujours aux aguets. Ils sursautaient au moindre bruit venant du couloir, ce qui faisait bien rire les profs. Rogue lui s'en amusa tout le cours de potion, leur racontant certaines anecdotes (sans doute fausses) sur les précédentes journées de bizutages :

« Je me souviens qu'il y a trois ans, un première année c'était retrouvé avec la tête dans les toilettes et son corps au sommet de la tour Gryffondor. Il a fallu deux semaines à l'infirmerie pour recoller le tout. »

Ou encore :

« Une fois un groupe de cinq élèves de première ont gardé, toute l'année d'énormes furoncles violets sur le visage, avant qu'un septième accepte de les enlever. Qu'est-ce qu'on a rit cette année là. »

Le pire fut quand Neville sursauta à cause d'un bruit dans le couloir et qu'il renversa des furoncles de « barbie va au Bois de Boulogne » dans sa potion. Celle-ci lui explosa à la figure et son visage devint tout mou au point que son menton touchait par terre. Rogue du l'emmener à l'infirmerie et Ron dit lugubrement, _mais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :_

« Première victime. »

Le cours de potion était le dernier de la journée, quand la cloche sonna tous les élèves se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance.

Le fait que la salle de potion se trouve dans les cachots n'ajoutait rien au côté rassurant de ce qui allait leur arriver. La plupart sortirent du cours en courant, espérant vite trouvé un endroit où se cacher ou alors se faire attraper par un deuxième année et ne pas trop souffrir, car si on se faisait attraper par un septième… ouch !

Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle, ils avaient déjà décidé de courir en direction de la tour Gryffondor, ils préféraient en effet se faire attraper par des Gryffondor que part des Serpentards, car nul doute que ces derniers leur feraient subir les pires supplices et humiliations. Ils se préparaient à franchir la porte quand une main les attrapa par derrière ce qui les fit sursauter :

« Ce n'est que moi. » dit Hermione.

« T'es folle. » lui dit Ron qui reprenait son souffle après tant de frayeur… oui la coupe de cheveux à Hermione ça fait peur…

« J'ai une idée pour ne pas se faire bizuter… enfin deux idées… »

« Ah bon ? Vas-y on t'écoute. » lui dit Harry.

« Bon la première est très foireuse, il faudrait fabriqué du Polynectar et prendre l'apparence de deuxième année ou plus, mais bon pour ça il va nous falloir plusieurs mois… donc mauvaise idée. »

« Génial, je présume que c'était la meilleure des deux idées ça? » dit Ron sur un ton presque aussi sarcastique que saurait le faire l'auteur.

« Non, la deuxième est réalisable et merci d'avoir confiance en moi Ron ! Donc la deuxième consisterait à se rendre à la bibliothèque, là-bas c'est toujours le calme plat, la bibliothécaire est une vraie mégère, aucun élève n'osera la défier. »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Harry, mais bon c'est loin la bibliothèque… »

« En plus imagine si c'est-elle qui décide de nous bizuter… » dit Ron en imaginant la scène avec un haut le coeur…

« Tu préfères ça ou tomber entre les mains de tes frères Fred et George ? » demanda Hermione. La tête que tira Ron en guise de réponse en disait long sur ce qu'il préférait.

Ils se préparèrent donc à sortir de la classe et à courir.

« A trois, ok ? demanda Ron, 1…2…3 ! Courez ! »

Et tous trois se mirent à courir dans les couloirs des cachots, au début cela se passa bien, pas un élève d'année supérieure en vue ni aucune victime de première année, cela dura environ vingt secondes, c'est-à-dire, à vingt centimètre près, jusqu'au premier carrefour. Là ils virent trois élèves, enfin plutôt leurs postérieurs et leurs jambes, encastrés dans le mur. Où était passé le reste des corps ? Sans doute de l'autre côté du mur, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour vérifier car un troisième année traînait à moins de dix mètres et les avait vu. Heureusement pour eux, il fut aussi lent qu'un troll bourré et n'eut pas le temps de leur lancer un sort.

« On a eu chaud, cria Ron en courant à perdre haleine»

« Tais-toi ! Tu va nous faire repérer, lui dit Hermione. »

Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers pour sortir des cachots. Une fois en haut ils revirent enfin la belle lumière du jour, mais ils virent aussi un spectacle effroyable, une dizaine de première année qui volaient dans tous les sens et trois autres qui étaient étalés sur le sol comme de vulgaires chewing-gums, comme si ils leur manquaient les os. Mais surtout quatre terrifiants cinquièmes année, qui malheureusement pour eux les avaient vus.

« Vite par les escaliers, cria Harry. »

Et tous trois prirent les escaliers pour monter au deuxième étage, puis au troisième. Ils évitèrent plusieurs sorts, plus par chance que par maîtrise d'évitement à la Néo. Mais Ron, plus poisseux qu'un poisson empoisser dans les pois, fut touché par un sort. Ce qui lui arriva ensuite est trop horrible pour qu'un auteur sain d'esprit vous le raconte, mais vu que je ne suis pas sain d'esprit je vais le faire. Au début il s'arrêta net, comme si il s'attendait à être transformé ou liquéfié, mais rien ne se passa. Puis il reprit sa course, mais plus il courait plus il semblait gonfler de partout. Il grossissait d'au moins cinq kilos à chaque pas (c'est-à-dire qu'à chaque dizaine de pas il faisait le poids d'un auteur en plus). Au bout de quelques mètres il ressembla à Dudley, gros, triple menton, chemise trop petite, jambes trop courtes, ventre qui touchait par terre, doigts si gras qu'on aurait cru qu'il n'avait plus que des triples bigs macs en guise de mains. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir bouger, mais malheureusement pour lui il se trouvait dans des escaliers et tomba en arrière. Il se mit à rouler tout en continuant de grossir.

« Vite il faut l'aider ! dit Harry »

« _Non, on ne peut plus rien pour lui John !!!... euh Harry! lui cria Hermione_ »

Et ils reprirent, à deux, leur course effrénée. L'avantage de la malchance de Ron, c'est quand roulant tel un boulet gonflant dans les escaliers, il finit par s'y coincer, obstruant ainsi le passage avec 780 kilos de graisses, ce qui retarda considérablement les poursuivants des deux coureurs restants.

Harry et Hermione étaient enfin arrivés à l'étage de la bibliothèque, encore fallait-il réussir à traverser les trois couloirs qui les séparaient de cette dernière. Le premier se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est certains tableaux qui s'amusaient à leur crier des :

« Attention un septième ! »

« C'est moi ou ça sent le première année grillé ? »

_« Cours Forest ! Cours ! » _

Enfin que des phrases encourageantes. Puis ils arrivèrent au deuxième couloir, celui là était étrangement calme, trop calme, tous les tableaux se taisaient, on aurait pu entendre un première année voler… euh enfin une mouche voler.

« Ça sent le calme avant la tempête, non ? demanda Harry. »

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils avancèrent donc avec prudence… une très grande prudence… très très grande prudence… quand soudain paf ! Peeves l'esprit frappeur de Fumelard. Quand il les vit, il eut un énorme sourire puis se mit à crier dans son porte voix :

« PREMIERE ANNEE AU TROISIEME ETAGE !!!! PREMIERE ANNEE AU TROISIEME ETAGE !!!!... A L'ASSAUT !!!!!!!! »

Le cicatrisé et la mal coiffée se mirent à courir (encore) et lui passèrent au travers. Le troisième couloir fut passée en quatrième vitesse, puis ils atteignirent la porte de la bibliothèque, ils entrèrent et firent comme si de rien était. _En essayant toutefois de ne pas agoniser trop bruyamment..._

La bibliothèque était calme… en fait y avait personne à part la bibliothécaire. Jusque là, rien d'anormal à signaler. La gardienne des lieux était une vieille femme, enfin vieille ça c'était sûr et femme ça restait encore à prouver, avec une gueule qui était un mélange entre la harpie et le rat d'égout. Sa peau était plus fripée que celle d'un troll qui aurait attrapé la lèpre, et ses cheveux plus gris et sale que la poussière qu'il y a sous mon lit (sous j'ai dit, pas sur). Quand elle les vit, elle leur fit un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais ce sourire révéla n'ont pas des dents, mais des trucs jaunes rongé, tel du gruyère, par les caries, autrefois cela devait être des dents… sans doute…

Après cet horrible sourire, elle leur dit, avec un calme inquiétant :

« Alors mes petits premières années, pas encore mort ? »

Cette phrase en disait long et Harry comprit tout de suite que Ron avait eu raison, la bibliothèque était une très mauvaise idée. Il se retourna et sortit par la porte au pas de course, il s'attendit à être suivit par Hermione, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Il compris alors qu'elle s'était faîtes attrapée par la bibliothécaire.

En effet, au moment où Hermione avait voulut franchir la porte, une vingtaine de livres étaient venus lui barrer la route. Puis elle sentit une main rongée par la vieillesse se poser sur son épaule.

« Où voulait tu aller comme ça ? On ne court pas dans la bibliothèque ! Je crois que je vais devoir te punir. » Et disant cela elle leva sa baguette, lui fit décrire de grand mouvement et _les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent et s'enfuirent avec leurs petites pattes pendant que des livres se pressaient autour d'elle en geignant : LIS NOUS !!!! LIS NOUS !!!!! Avant de l'ensevelir..._

Harry lui avait reprit sa course, il ne savait pas très bien où il allait mais cela lui était égal.

Malheureusement au détour d'un couloir le pire lui arriva… Il tomba sur Rogue !

« Où courrez-vous donc ainsi Potter ?! Vous savez qu'il est interdit de courir… et aussi que c'est la journée des bizutages de premières… » Il finit sa phrase avec un énorme sourire sadique, il prit sa baguette en un mouvement éclair et avant même qu'Harry ne comprenne quoique se soit il s'évanouit.

Lorsque notre cicatrisé reprit connaissance, il se trouvait dans une pièce toute noire, l'obscurité était aussi dense que les tâches de rousseur de Ron. Soudain la lumière s'alluma, le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à Potter était aussi horrible que quatre heures de travaux avec Rogue, d'ailleurs la salle ressemblait étrangement au cachot du cours de potion. Tout autour de Harry volaient une centaine de serpents en tutus roses à poids verts. Un peu plus loin il y avait une table avec Ron dessus, Ron qui au passage faisait quinze centimètre et dansait avec ce qui ressemblait à un gremlins bleu fluo. Derrière cette table Rogue se tenait debout, riant d'un rire diaboliquement banal et affublé d'une robe de bonne sœur. Mais comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui heureusement ne voulait pas l'embrasser, mais qui semblait tenir dans ses mains une paire de jambes. C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte que ces jambes étaient les siennes. En effet il était devenu cul de jattes et tenait debout par le faîte qu'il était accroché aux chaînes du cachot.

« Remarquable bizutage mon cher Rogue, dit McGonagall en trinquant au champagne avec lui. Hermione changé en gremlins bleu fluo, Ron rétrécit à la taille de son cerveau et Harry sans jambes et livré aux serpents. Vous voyez Potter c'est ça de courir dans les couloirs sans respecter le règlement. »

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne nous regarde pas… Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que tous trois finir à l'infirmerie et y restèrent deux semaines complètes, plus longtemps même que Neville.

* * *

Voilà j'ai enfin finit ce chapitre, désolé pour le gros retard.

Voici quelques commentaires pour mes lecteurs :

Mavrok : Bon là ça n'avance pas plus, mais au moins il y a de l'action… Sinon merci de ton commentaire… tralalalalalala

Sinwen : Eut… je t'ai pas fait trop attendre là ? Sinon merci et je passerai les compliment à Ptitelfette.

Xina Black : Non je ne l'ai pas lu. C'est quoi ? Désolé de mon inculture.

Bon cette fois-ci pas de mot de la fin… ça sera pour la prochaine.


End file.
